Sleeping with the Enemy
by Wasabisugar
Summary: Hinata and her fiancé, Naruto, a charming, wealthy and very handsome young man live the life of luxury on a private island outside of Tokyo. But his time consuming occupation seems to be causing him to change more and more by the day into something Hinata will eventually begin to fear: A submissive, possessive and abusive husband.


**Sleeping With the Enemy**

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back. I deliberately deleted my previous story (High School of Disasters. Only temporarily), not knowing that "reviving" it wouldn't restore the followers nor favorites. It made me sort of… Lose motivation.

But now I'm back!

This, as you may be able to tell by the title, is inspired by the very successful movie "Sleeping with the Enemy" with Julia Roberts and some other man. I decided to adapt it into a novel and modernize it for my own entertainment. I have a break now, so I might as well post this chapter. It won't be the same, but the general idea does **not **belong to me, so there is no need to remind me of how similar the concept is to the actual movie.

I'd like for you to, if you can, watch as Naruto's warm and natural self is malformed into a complete monster. Ways of identifying and comparing this is by listening to the music mentioned in the novel, look at how his sentence structure and type of words change, or by simply comparing the chapters.

This is **not **a happy love story. If you can't handle the thought of Naruto being evil and abusive, please don't read this.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - A New Home**

She should be witnessing the gleaming spears of sunshine piercing the lazy windows, the warm embrace of the ball of light in the sky, and the soft song of birds. The glass should cast a board of warm light onto the bright stone floor in the spacious room of this recently built residence, and by night, the stubby squares would elongate to faded rectangles, as if stretching and yawning before waning and finally surrendering to the darkness. Her eyes _should _be absorbing the vast palette of colors found in a lazy, tempered pasture. They _should_ be looking up, hopeful to the promises offered by the cool blue sky, barely revealing itself over the smooth edge of a delicate green hill.

That, however, would be too ideal, too typical.

Too..._perfect_.

Instead of the hug of sun, she felt the pouring rain rapidly patter upon her palms. When she looked up, she did not find the suitably hopeful cool blue sky, but instead, her eyes met with a sight of gloomy, ghastly, grey. The striking sea of greyness found in the sky acted as a sort of anti-mirror to the girl's excitement. Streaks of lightning illuminated the dark surrounding clouds with a dark yellow glow. Before her eyes, phantoms danced in the sky, each phantom being followed by the bellowing of a ferocious beast.

An intrusive, large drop of the sky's tears landed and shattered against her eye, pulling her out of her silent trance. She blinked and concentrated her eyes on the mansion she had so recently been introduced to.

The house was new. Very new. It looked like it had been finished last week. It looked almost too new in some odd way. It was as if it had rolled off a production line, but they had forgotten to apply the mandatory layer of color to it. The windows were huge and seemingly inspired by something truly alien. Anyone could see into the house from an uncomfortable distance. From here, she could see surfaces of white, glossy plastic that iced over the kitchen, granite enforced the walls in their straight, uninspired monotony. There wasn't a single square meter of organic material in sight. Not even a comforting wallpaper that imitated warmth in some way. Not even a plank of wood. The house, it seems, was a livable, modern mausoleum.

Something didn't feel right about moving in with him. Indeed, his profession was nothing short of prestigious and safe, however, that the company pays for a private island, helicopter and a custom-designed house seemed somewhat dubious. Then you may ask: "What occupation would boast such luxurious things?" The answer was "Casino Manager". At the age of nineteen, Naruto helped design and build up the first casino in Japan which earned 10.13 billion dollars on the first year, placing as one of the highest income casinos in the world.  
The island was close to Tokyo, and jet skis were far from a problem to maneuver, but shopping and visiting friends would become nothing short of troublesome. Hinata sought to live in an environment where everything was within walking distance, but Naruto thought completely differently.

Suddenly, the rain stopped splashing against her skin. Had the weather turned?

No.

"_Do you like it?"_ Naruto spoke with pride practically spilling out of his naturally excited voice.

The rain battered like a hail of bullets on the surface of the black umbrella he had his fingers wrapped around. It wasn't soothing, nor was it pretty. On a better day, she might have closed her eyes to take in the mellifluous hammering droplets around her, but today was different.

"It's…_**Extravagant**_." She replied, somewhat vaguely.

Naruto had wrapped her in a long scarf that greedily hid her facial features inside itself, and as she looked up at him, the wind took hold of it and flicked it about her, making it crack and twist like a silken sail. The invisible gust took fronds of her hair and made them into lashes that beat her face and blew above her head.

"I say, this is turning into quite a storm!" He wrapped a strong arm around his fiancé's shoulders and they together began making way towards the crypt.

After a short moment of fingerprints pushed against flat surfaces followed by brief technological sounds, the double door slid open and Hinata gingerly stepped into the open space of living room. It was the same as the outside – lacking color and personal furnishing. The floor was as glossy as a pair of high quality handmade leather shoes, and if she wasn't so well behaved and self-restricting, Hinata may well have observed the reflection of herself at her feet. It nearly felt amerceable to step onto the fine surface, even with feet as clean as hers.

But that was how it always was in the surroundings her fiancé found comfortable. His house was, in a way, like a China shop. Although lacking the plethora of useless gadgets and decorations, the shop's wares are always placed with such _perfection _and _delicacy _that it would become an entertaining show of falling dominoes if placed incorrectly. In contrast to a China shop, Naruto disliked – No - loathed having too many furnishings and decorations in one place. If he were to find something aesthetically unpleasing, and this could be something trivial like unsymmetrical towels in someone's bathroom, Naruto would undoubtedly _lose his fucking mind _and, for some reason, destroy everything around himself in order to stimulate his mind. Other than that one insignificant disturbance of his, Naruto was all-around perfect. Ladies practically followed him around like dogs begging for food. He, however, only pushed them away by calling them "nuisances", "annoying insects" or "pests". The worst insult **by far **was the one that Hinata had personally heard him slam a rather obese girl in their class down with. Apparently, the classmate had asked him out on a date as he was leaving school after a seemingly bad day.

"_**I find it insulting that you think I'm a suicidal emo who wants nothing other than getting crushed to death by the likes of you. Date someone your own size."**_

Although Hinata's fiancé was the boy receiving a locker full of love letters on Valentine's Day, Hinata had never shown much interest in him. It was, in fact, _he _who did what all of the girls wanted him to do to them: asked her out. Strangely enough, it didn't feel nearly as special as Hinata thought it would. It was almost like he _knew _that she secretly liked him, despite rarely speaking with him. According to her female friends, Hinata had been Naruto's interest since elementary school.

"You appear deep in thought. Are you stunned by my _spectacular _architectural skills?" Naruto laughed smugly, narcissistically.

"U-uhm…" She started. Without waiting for an answer from her, Naruto continued.

"Anyway, can we have ramen tonight? I'm starving!" He sat down on the black wooden bar stool, wrinkling his nose slightly in disgust upon hearing the discreet squeak it let out. He wasted no time in snatching the orange phone out and placing a call to who Hinata assumed to be the manufacturer. He left the room during the call during the conversation, but she could guess what he was saying.  
Being more than well aware of the small, petty things that annoyed Naruto to no end, Hinata could only hope that the poor man on the phone wouldn't hang up with tears streaming down his cheeks.

After the 21 year-old finished ordering a new set of bar stools, he returned to the kitchen in hopes of finding his soon-to-be wife making dinner, but he quickly became disappointed to see that she wasn't even there.

The smell of brand new, finely carved wood lingered in the unlit half of the residence. Monochrome paintings hung like corpses on the otherwise blank walls, neither warming nor easing the atmosphere in the spacious mansion. It almost felt _frightening _to be alone. Alone in such a wide, open space of nothingness. Naturally, dark, messy houses were thought to be more suitable with the description of "haunted", but seeing how something could be so empty and cold was… _uncanny_ to her. So, Hinata gripped her shirt sleeves as if trying to tell herself that she wasn't on her own. Well, she wasn't really, but seeing as Naruto's voice nor presence was nowhere to be heard or felt, she couldn't help but feel like that was the case.  
It made her wonder how it was going to be like once Naruto would begin traveling with his job. Would she invite her friends over, or would she check in at a hotel in Tokyo? It could not be guaranteed. Even so, she knew for a fact that it would take a long time to get used to being alone in this fashion. Her fiancés work schedule, on average, limited him to two days at home every week. Sometimes more, sometimes less. Getting an animal was completely out of the question as Naruto suffered from severe allergies.  
She reached out and slid her soft fingertips against the white, cold wall as her feet crossed the long, void-like floor. There was an unusual lack of urgency in her odd, rigid steps, causing her to appear almost robotic. It was as if her brain was struggling to tell each foot to take the next step. It was as if she were in a stupor; like someone under hypnosis in one of those Scooby-doo cartoons, only difference was that she had no idea where her body was taking her. Hinata simply wanted to take in her surroundings.

* * *

In the evening, a round of work colleagues were invited to the island for a late night meeting. The dining room lacked decoration and inspiration, like every other room. Although the old blokes desperately tried to keep the bored blonde focused on the work at hand, his attention kept drifting over to Hinata, who was serving a three-course meal to the group. They had barely finished the appetizer when Naruto caught sight of something unsettling. He leaned forward on the table and stared annoyingly at one of the older men with a weary expression, and as soon as the wrinkled hand reached up to correct the collar of a fine Armani suit, Naruto's eyes fixated on something, to him, very distressing around the man's throat and he quickly sat up with an unpleasant frown.

"Your tie is uneven." His voice shook slightly, as if he was on the brink of insanity over something so easily gone unnoticed by the others. One would need to study the tie for at least thirty seconds before detecting the small flaw, but Naruto discovered it in a mere split second. It was something he simply could not handle. And in situations like these, Hinata couldn't do anything else than smile and act like it's raining.

As for himself, Naruto was sporting a Kiton suit worth fifty-thousand dollars and pair of shoes of the same brand for one fiftieth of the suit's price. His hair was slicked back, and Hinata knew that he hated it that way. She knew that he, ironically, liked having his hair quite messy. It wasn't as short as a majority of the men his age have it, either.

One of the younger men stretched his arm over to the changed the piano music **to "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz.**

The man ignored his comment and took this opportunity to mention something related to the next country the company was thinking of opening in. However, Naruto only repeated the very same sentence in a louder, more menacing tone.

"**Your tie is UNEVEN." ** Still, the man continued talking over him. Hinata bit her lip lightly and secretly hoped that the old man would do something before...

"Your tie is **FUCKING UNEVEN**! Correct it!" Naruto slammed his hands down on the dining table and yelled in the ancient's face. This was the absolutely the last chance he was going to give his careless guest before completely losing it. His outburst was unavoidable, and the whole room went silent to watch how the man would respond. Clearly taken aback, the elderly man corrected his tie hurriedly, sloppily, and excused himself from the table. Hinata caught sight of him dialing a number when leaving the room, assumingly to Naruto's new boss.

"Anyway, are we done yet? This meeting is making me tired." The whisker-marked young adult yawned, emphasizing his tiring of the ongoing discussion.  
Realizing that their colleague was not the least bit interested in what they had to share, the elders gave in and ended the meeting an hour early. Hinata was quite certain, though, that this would be the one and **only **time that Naruto's rudeness would be discharged so easily.

"Then, we hope to see you at the next meeting in Las Vegas tomorrow." The stereotypically stubborn ancients got the last word. Naruto didn't really care, he even found it childish and rather pathetic, but he saw them out with a content smirk, making most of the guests frown in immature competitiveness.

"They finally left!" Naruto let out a long huff right after closing his door, not having the ability to consider or care if one of his colleagues would've heard. He behaved rather improperly, but Hinata knew that he was doing it deliberately. Those elders had, despite being more than proficient, in his first years of working with the casino project, detested and insulted his works. At the time, Naruto may have been more affected by harsh comments and rough criticism, but after demonstrating his success within the project by having the meeting in his very own house, on his very own island Hinata could tell that her fiancé was more than content. The smugness and self-loving attitude didn't leave him even as he approached her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Then, perhaps feeling aroused by her giving in to him so easily, he led her by hand to the living room. She couldn't help but giggle at his change of behavior. It was, after all quite interesting to watch him change so quickly depending on who he was accompanied by.

He laid her down on the sofa carefully, making sure she was in a comfortable position before beginning to unbutton her shirt. His fingers pushed the fine material through the buttons quickly and conveniently. He had done it so many times before. She had never mentioned it before, but Hinata had always wondered how he was so perfect in every movement and action. And she didn't mean cleaning or working, but intimate things. He had always been a flawless kisser, ever since their first deep kiss. And when she gave herself to him, he'd known exactly what to do without putting her through any pain or awkwardness. She, on the other hand, had been nothing to brag about.  
The room was already warm, and the sensation of their skin touching occasionally only made them remove more and more clothing. Eventually, they were down to nothing but underwear. Naruto apparently hadn't felt too creative that morning, and wore only pitch black Emporio Armani briefs that somehow managed to fit him so well. He suited so well in plain, skin-tight underwear. He glanced at the mirror, smiling momentarily upon seeing the reflection. Hinata didn't know if it was at her, or at himself.

"You're so beautiful…" His long fingers slid down from her chest to her waist, taking in the soft, white skin she so often hid from him. Hinata preferred to wear long sleeved dresses or shirts and stockings, so Naruto never really had experienced the pleasure of enjoying the sensation of her skin outside their house. Not that a slutty girl in a short, hot-pink dress would've matched his type, though.

He leaned down and gazed into her eyes for a few seconds, their lips barely touching. Her eyes were deep, emotional, loving and although lacking much color, warm. His, on the other hand, were glossy, the color of a Norwegian glacier, too soft to be turquoise, but too bright to be baby blue. However, as she began to look deep into his iris, she wasn't overcome by warmth and love, but something else. Something she couldn't describe.

"I love you…" Without any hesitation, Naruto leaned down ever so slightly more and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was long, deep and meaningful, and just as their proximity was closing in, the sound of a piano played. Naruto let out a low growl from his throat and, without pulling away, glanced over at the glass table only a few meters away. She followed his eyes and saw the lit screen on his mobile phone with the name "Boss" on it. Finding it strange to continue, she turned her head a bit and asked:

"Shouldn't y-you… pick up…?"

"He can wait. This is more important to me." She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. Hinata could nearly feel the slight burn of the red wine as it rolled off her tongue and seeped down her throat with every push of his tongue against hers. The phone continued to ring, but the tone was… _calming_… Although, she had to admit, having **Sonata No.14 in C-Sharp Minor, "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven** was somewhat… _Peculiar._  
When their lips pulled apart, Naruto barely took even a moment to breathe and continued to her neck, kissing and nibbling at the fragile skin below her ear.

But the phone rang and rang, for at least ten more minutes, the same twenty seconds of the five-and-a-half long sonata repeating and echoing the room throughout the whole time. He eventually grew sick of it, got up and grabbed the device. Clearly contemplating whether or not to decline the call, Hinata spoke up.

"You should answer… He's your boss…" After a few more seconds, Naruto sighed, gave Hinata a wistful smile and prepared to answer.

"Sorry, just a second..." She nodded and smiled back at him. He stood up, gripped the phone harder and walked out of the room with rather heavy footsteps.  
Hinata let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and looked distantly over to the coffee table, then out of the window at the dark, calm ocean. Warmth radiated from the spot where his lips had just touched her neck, slowly spreading through the rest of her.

"Why do you keep calling me? I have a girlfriend, and a **life **outside of my job, you kn-"

"I want you to answer the call within five seconds."

"I was looking forward to this all day… And you just _ruined it!"_

"Do I make myself clear?"

"You betcha! And I want compensation for this – these annoying phone calls!"

"**Mr. Uzumaki, do I make myself clear?"**

"I can't have you expecting me to answer every **goddamn time!"**

"I want you in Las Vegas by 3 a.m."

"What?!"

"**Always answer my phone calls within FIVE seconds."**

* * *

**What do you think? Leave a review to let me know if i should continue this story or not!**


End file.
